Playing hard to get
by Princess.Midnight.Loulou
Summary: Lana is pissed because herboyfriend is gayand assuming dead, moving to a town littlehampton a guy called edward and her new best friend bella are not what they seem.
1. Prologue

-Samson POV-

The room smelt of strong fresh paint, black, her favourite colour. The new carpet, cream, such a bad colour to choose we all knew she would ruin it within a month at a max. She was my beauty like no other, the one i adored. She was a treasure, a teaser and a great priceless fuck buddy and she had no idea that I couldn't wait to get rid of her.

-Lana POV-

Walking him into my newly painted room, i noticed a glitter in his eyes. Disappointment. Sweetheart Bastard. I can see in his eyes, after three years of dating and he think he can let go of me. Ha. Not so quickly, i had already deleted his facebook and got rid of my memory box of him - set on fire along with the rest of his belongings left here.

Yes Goodbye my _Sweetheart Bastard_.


	2. 2  One last time

-Lana POV-

The situation that he had put us in was irrelevant now, we had come here to do one thing, I know it, he knows it, and he just doesn't know I know about him. Prick. I walked him to my newly cheap double bed, and contained pure white covers. He was smirking; no words need to be said. I started to take off my jet black skinny jeans. He was still looking at me, but not for long. I couldn't be asked to put on any pretty underwear, so I ripped off my normal black thong. I stared at him and raised my eyebrow looking at his top. Samson then took off his navy trim polo shirt; I stared at his hairless chest. Not even a snail trial. God he's was fine. Defined in all the right places, he's arms where so thick and he's chest, i swear not even models could have a chest that defined. I loved the fact that his Calvin Klein Underwear seemed to be higher than the dragging of his blue stained low cut jeans. Stupid Hench guy. The only reason we ever continued to fuck each other is because I was on the pill and I need a heartless dick to fulfil my needs, this was him.

-Samson POV-

I stared at her legs, they seemed to glow, like an angel, and I fucked up bad. After I removed my top, she seemed to just stare. I mentally sighed. I then nodded at her top. She knew how to tease me; she slipped it off without an effort. God she was so sexy, her plumb breasts were still contained in her normal bra. I noticed, she knew this would be the last time we would have sex and then we would move on, we hadn't even talked about it, we just knew each other so well I guess there was no need to, stomach was toned with her legs, she was so fit in both ways, I actually couldn't keep my eyes off her. I noticed movement in her face. The piecing of her bright blue eyes informed me that I had to take off my trousers.

-Lana POV-

The idiot couldn't even get his trousers off without making a fuse, I was horny and I wanted sex. I felt like shouting at him, but I couldn't I could not break the silence it was up to him. Cheating Bastard.

-Samson POV-

Finally after the fucking struggle with my shitty jeans, they were brand new and i couldn't get them fucking off, i then nodded in a motion to her bra, as she reached for the clip at the back, I was almost surprised to see that they had grown in size again, she must of been a E now, how I would miss playing with them. As the clip was undone her boobs were so amazing, they hung there amazing, they were not too pointy or too round, they were the perfect round mixture, the type the models have, the ones that make me moan.

-Lana POV-

As i stood there naked, i felt happy to get out of that bra it was too small, bloody boobs had gone up a whole size in a week. An E, i just brought this DD like 3 weeks ago because i knew i was growing fast. I looked into Samson's eyes; brown chocolate covered with a toffee topping was the best way to describe them. Perfect. I almost moaned in pleasure, i will get what i want today. Him. I nodded at him, and this time he successful had removed his boxers within seconds. Good. I looked at this athletic legs, I'm so glad that he horse rides, like me, means that i wouldn't have to deal with a fat lump of lard. I walked over to him, looking into his eyes. I didn't hold him as he has grasped me in a lock and i kissed his shoulders, working my way up to his lips. He just stood there motionless, he was moaning under his breathe, so i decided that i would nibble him a little. His skin was amazing soft, i swear he like bathes in this moisturiser all day. Bloody perfect dick wanker. As he's moans got louder, i could tell that he would be demanding me to moan as well, as i thought that he's hands lowers from my back and brought them forward on my hips. I continued to kiss his lips, teasing him with my tongue. He entered two fingers in to vag, his fingers were thick with muscle, one finger made my body jolt in response to the pleasure, and when he entered two fingers, that when i knew i wanted it. I grabbed his hair, still kissing him, but more intense, i have given in to the teasing stage. I pulled him to my bed, and i landed on my back with him on top. I loved in when his arm was behind me, made me feel like I had to be put under control. He lined himself up and put his 9 inches into my vag. I continued to moan, i could feel the moans grow stronger and louder, he was hitting my A-Spot, and OMG the pleasure was intense, i remember when i dated guys with 6 inches they just got my G-Spot, let alone my A-spot. Samson's moans were increasing, as he fucked me, he played with my nipples. He was one of the 30% of men that enjoyed doing that, he liked to pinch them, rub them and even suckle, yet again because he was a mind reader he knew me all too well. That's when i stopped with the rheumatic pattern of the pounding from Samson, and then it hit me. So i continued. I bit his earlobe, and whispered into his ear "Was he as good as me, huh?" I moved my hands further down to where his ass was. "You into that kind of gay shit Yerh? I can give it to you if you want" I'm not afraid, thinking he can go all gay on me. Yerh I'm the best thing that happened to him all these years. He had frozen.

- Samson POV-

I froze, how did she know all that flew through my mind was how the fuck did she know. OMG i was even repeating myself in my mind. Fuck, Fuck and double fuck. I got off her and stood at the end of the bed, i was covered in sweat of pleasure and shame. What had i become, I didn't like men, and I didn't even want to even start to explain why. She lied there with her sweat of anger; her eyes had glowed into a deep blue. She was pissed. What got me was that she had a sinister smile and twinkle in her eyes. She rolled off the side of the bed and dug underneath it. Oh god. She pulled out a pink dildo that I had used with William. How the fuck did she get that? I threw it way, washed it. "So…" She said in her sexiest voice "Want to join me, i can give you a going to if you want too" My mind was screaming at me HOW, HOW, HOW, HOW WHAT THE FUCK. WHY OMG. I AM GOING TO DIE. I raised her eyebrow; she lied back on the bed and placed the dildo next to her. She placed one hand on her boobs and the other was slowly rubbing her clitoris, her legs were wide open. I wasn't even looking at her eyes, I didn't want to I was looking at my feet; I couldn't bear to look at her. Minutes of silence and a slight moaning coming from Lana as she pleasured herself passed and I was looking at the dildo, oh why, how had the stupid cow did it this time, it was like she was a mind reader, a fucking good detective, she had connections I swear.

-Lana POV-

As I lay there, pleasuring myself, He was not looking at me, fucking twat he thinks I could not know, I knew things about him that not even his family knew about. Yerh my dad was a detective and I had learnt all my skills from my top man. _George,_ my favourite man. I stood up, walking right passed him and looked through my draw and found my 1300C High Temperature Butane Jet Lighter Blowtorch from Hong Kong, my dad seized it on one of the raids that my dad conducted. I picked the pink dildo; it made me sick, the bastard. I lighted the lighter and used my sinister smile and looking deep into his eyes, laughing darkly. Dickhead. I held the dildo over the lighter and set it alight, as the smell of burning rubber – death. The bright lit flame grow in power I dropped it on the floor, letting the carpet burn, the smell was horrible and the smoke at the top of the room was turning black, the flames turning into a deep orange. I walked past him and the fire and grabbed my clothes, putting them on as I left the room. I left him in there. I didn't care anymore. As I climbed down the stairs the house old alarm system started to beep. Hurry out of the old Victorian house; I rushed to put my clothes back on and ran out of the house. I flipped out my mobile and looked for any messages from my mum, None. I stood there outside looking at the life I would leave behind and my life, Samson still had not left the house. Dick he deserves to die. I walked away from this, going to my new home. Finally I had set things right.


End file.
